dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu VS Jin Kazama
Ryu VS Jin Kazama 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Street Fighter VS Tekken! They are both powerful martial artists, each seeking to control the dark temptations that lie within. But when they throw down, who will walk away? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Mishima Zaibatsu Inside the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters, Jin Kazama '''was on the top floor sitting on his throne. Outside of the throne room, the wandering world warrior known as '''Ryu Hoshi '''reached the top of the building and walked slowly toward the glass ceiling. From there, he saw Jin sitting down. Suddenly, glass broke from the ceiling and Ryu landed to the ground. Jin got up from his throne and the two of them got into fighting stances. "Show me your strength." said Ryu. "I am ready." Jin responded. '''HERE WE GOOO! The two martial artists exchanged blows with extreme ferocity. Neither was getting a solid attack on the other. That is, until Ryu punched Jin in the chest. Ryu then punched Jin in the stomach and face, following up with a devastating uppercut as he shouted "SHORYUKEN!" Jin crashed on his back. Jin rolled over and got to his feet within a second. He turned to face Ryu and got into a fighting stance. Ryu suddenly kicked Jin in the chest. Before Jin could attack Ryu, the world warrior began to briefly fly around like a human helicopter. Ryu then leaped backward and fired a blast of energy at Jin. Ryu then tried to punch Jin in the face, but Jin dodged and headbutted Ryu. He then began punching Ryu in the chest multiple times before ending the combo with a devastating punch to the face. Ryu flew back, landing with a thud on the ground. His hands immediately shot up to clutch his nose and he felt a hot, sticky fluid run down his face and over his hands. He looked at his hands, which were now stained crimson with blood. He tried to get back up and continue fighting, but Jin stepped down on top of him. "You brought this on yourself." Jin said in a almost taunting tone. Ryu's eyes narrowed with irritation and he punched Jin's knee, forcing Jin to step off of him. Ryu got up and unleashed a five hit combo with three punches and two kicks on Jin. Ryu went for a punch and kick, but Jin stepped back with mental alertness. Unsure of the attack Jin was going to use, Ryu went for a low spinning kick. Jin performed a sweeping right kick and the two kicks countered each other, but then Ryu’s spin kick continued, kicking Jin in the face and knocking him into the ground. Jin went into mental alertness once again and Ryu, who was aware of its close-range effectiveness, jumped upward to perform a double jump kick. As the second kick was about to go underway, Jin flew upward with a left kick, knocking him across the room. Jin ran toward Ryu and he saw him raise his right foot. He anticipated a kick and put himself in a blocking position, but Jin instead feigned the kick. When Ryu looked back, he saw Jin launching himself towards him for a kick with both legs, which overwhelmed his defense. Jin unleashed a flurry of punches, further breaking Ryu's defense and nearly making him lose his balance. He grabbed onto his right arm and turned around, then lifted Ryu over him to the ground. Jin stomped on Ryu, then grabbed his throat and held him up. Jin drove his fist toward Ryu's chest. The gory impact of the punch could be heard, as well as a painful cry from Ryu. Drops of blood spatter onto Jin and his fist was drenched in blood. Ryu suddenly punched Jin in the face, causing him to step back, pulling his arm out of Ryu in the process. Ryu kneed Jin in the gut, then turned around and elbowed him in the chest. Ryu turned around and his fist collided with Jin's face. Ryu tried to punch Jin again, but Jin blocked it and punched Ryu in the stomach. He then knocked him down with a punch to the side of the skull. Ryu got to his knees, but Jin kicked him in the back, forcing him onto his stomach. "I have to admit, you're a pretty good opponent..." Jin placed his foot on Ryu's head. "...but not good enough." Jin then began pressing down, trying his best to crush Ryu's skull underfoot. Suddenly, he screamed out in pain as Ryu's fist impaled his leg. Jin fell onto his back screaming in agony. Ryu slowly got up and glared down at Jin. His clothes then started growing darker, his eyes glowed white, his hair turned red and his teeth sharpened. He had tapped into the power of he Satsui no Hado and his transformation into Evil Ryu had been completed. Jin stared up at Evil Ryu, who glared down at him. Evil Ryu then stomped on Jin as hard as he could, completely winding him. He then grabbed him by the throat, held up and punched him ''hard ''in the nose. He then delivered another punch to the side of Jin's skull before releasing him and sending him flying into the air with an uppercut. Before Jin could even land, Evil Ryu sent him flying again with another uppercut. He then grabbed Jin's leg, spun him around and threw him high into the air. Jin landed on the ground hard. He started breathing heavily as Evil Ryu walked over to the downed martial artist. He then kicked him, making him roll onto his front. He then "helped" him to his feet by pulling his hair and punching the back of his neck. Jin turned to face Evil Ryu. Blood flowed out of his nose. Even his mouth was covered with blood. Everything then went blank as multiple punches could be heard. Suddenly, Evil Ryu was knocked back and Jin now looked different. His eyes were glowing light gold, he had bird-like wings, horns and bone-like horns protruding from his forearms. He now wore black pants, with his right leg having a flame graphic on it, covering up to his mid-thigh section. He wore gauntlets coloured the same as the flame on his pants and shoes coloured the same the respective leg. Devil Jin had awakened as well. Evil Ryu and Devin Jin's fist collided with each other. They began punching and kicking each other repeatedly until Evil Ryu was able to punch Devin Jin in the chest, stomach and face. After dodging another punch from Evil Ryu, Devil Jin punched Evil Ryu in the chest, then fired the Devil Beam from his third eye. Evil Ryu punched Devil Jin in the gut with both fists, then punched him in the chest twice. Devil Jin tried to punch Evil Ryu, but Evil Ryu dodged. He then leaped over Devil Jin and punched him in the back so hard that he impaled him. He clutched Devil Jin's spine as the latter screamed painfully. Evil Ryu crushed the spine in his hand, then picked up Devil Jin and tore him in half. Evil Ryu began breathing as he transformed back into his normal self. "That was a good fight." He then walked away, victorious. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Street Fighter VS Tekken' themed DBXs Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Was a Death Battle